Amando al enemigo
by BonnieTargaryen
Summary: Los profesores cansados de las peleas causadas por cierto grupo de Griffindor y otro de Slytherin deciden dar un castigo a los chicos, un extraño castigo en que ambos bandos deberán soportarse y aprender a vivir juntos al estilo Muggle. (Dramione)
1. Cómo perros y gatos

**Holaaa, bueno esta es mi nueva historia, espero les guste ahora es tarde, y se supone que estoy durmiendo asi que no dire más, dejen reviews porfisss byeee :D**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Como perros y gatos…

-Devuélvemelo Malfoy- grito Hermione sacando su varita, el chico rió.

-¿O qué Granger?-

-Devuelve el libro Malfoy- siseo Harry apuntándolo con su varita, todos en el pasillo observaban a los dos grupos, por un lado estaban el círculo de amigos de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy junto con Blaise Zabinni y Theodore Nott, donde atrás esperaban de pie y ya aburridas Pansy Parkinson y Astoria Greengrass, y por el otro lado estaba una enojada Hermione, un irritable Harry, un asustado Ron, una distraída Luna y una resignada Ginny.

-¿Vas a atacarme Potter?- rio Draco, y le entrego el libro a Pansy, quien miro hacia todos lados como no sabiendo que hacer con el mismo. Harry entonces lanzó un simple hechizo a Draco, quien le siguió el juego, y pronto el pasillo se lleno de exclamaciones de furia y una verdadera danza de hechizos en todas las direcciones, ambos grupos habían sacado las varitas y el libro había sido expulsado por los aires en una lluvia de hojas, todos acabaron mal parados en la situación, aparecieron extrañas cosas en aquel lugar, un obeso Blaise, un Theo convertido en ardilla, una Hermione con un cabello que crecía a cada segundo, y… un hurón volador.

Todos observaron como Draco fue convertido en un hurón albino que volaba por los aires en todas las direcciones, y de pronto otro animal voló por los aires, era una… una ¿comadreja?

-Bájalo Zabinni- grito Harry cuándo vio que su pelirrojo amigo había sido convertido en comadreja.

-Baja tu a Draco- grito el moreno de Blaise, fue entonces cuando Ginny intervino y Blaise salió disparado por los aires hasta aplastar con su enorme y gordo trasero (causado por un hechizo) a la ardilla Theo, por lo que la comadreja Ron cayó en un golpe seco al piso, y fue devuelto rápidamente a su forma original por Hermione.

-jajaja ¿Qué se siente una ardilla en el trasero Zabinni?- rio Ginny, el chico la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y se saco de entre las nalgas donde haba quedado atorada una casi muerta ardilla Theo, y con un resplandor de su varita lo transformó en el mismo Theo de antes, que cayó al suelo con rostro de trauma y con la clásica expresión del cuadro "el grito"

-Pobre Nott- dijo Luna con una risita recordando.

-He visto cosas horribles- susurraba el chico , hasta que sus propias amigas Pansy y Astoria empezaron a reír.

Y la cosa continuó y continuó, creándose un verdadero caos de animales y hechizos, hasta que a lo lejos vieron como llegaba Filch a la carrera, acompañado por Snape.

-Es Snape ¡corran!- chilló Pansy

-¿Y qué hay de Draco?- pregunto Blaise –Potter aun lo tiene por los aires- Pansy lo medito un instante, luego sonrió y cogió a su amiga del brazo para salir corriendo, por el camino agarro a Theo por el hombro y los tres huyeron.

-Espérenme- gritaba Blaise con grandes alaridos, apenas podía correr con ese cuerpo, y en los aires un malhumorado hurón chillaba y se retorcía.

-jejeje a que te gusta volar ¿no Malfoy?- reía Harry- Ron ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?- preguntó al ver que su amigo miraba pálido tras de él y que decía incoherencias.

-S-s-sna- Snape- señalaba el pelirrojo.

-¿Snape?- pregunto Harry, y entonces lo comprendió todo, sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espalda.

-Harry…- susurro Hermione.

-¿Qué?

-Corre!- y no falto más el hurón Malfoy fue a parar a la cara de Filch y el oji verde corrió junto con sus amigos, el profesor Snape les dio unos segundos para que saborearan el "triunfo" y luego haciendo uso de su varita los petrificó a todos rápidamente.

* * *

…

-Albus esto es serio- dijo McGonagall mirando al sonriente director, que se divertía saboreando un caramelo de limón.

-Minerva, Severus ¿seguros de que no gustan de un caramelo de limón?- pregunto un sonriente Dumbledore.

-Albus, esos chicos terminaran matándose antes de que finalice el año, hay que hacer algo-

-Son unos rapaces, no hacen nada más que provocar desorden, y por lo que tengo entendido los líderes de los dos grupos son el señor Potter y el señor Malfoy- dijo Severus

-He pensado en ello y creo que tengo la solución, me es conocida la aversión que estos estudiantes se tienen-

-¿Qué tienes en mente Albus?- pregunto McGonagall

* * *

…

Los chicos estaban en el aula de adivinación, Draco miraba enojado a Potter del otro lado del salón.

-Es increíble que me dejaran allí-

-Draco, debes entender ¡era cosa de vida o muerte!

-¿De vida o muerte? Prácticamente casi fui asesinado por Snape, y creo que anda en busca de ustedes- Blaise trago grueso, e iba a decir algo cuándo un estridente sonido metálico resonó por todo el lugar, y pronto se oyó la clara voz del profesor Snape, en cada esquina, en cada salón del castillo.

-Debido a los recientes acontecimientos los siguientes alumnos deberán reportarse al despacho del profesor Dumbledore- Harry Potter- el oji verde sintió la mirada de toda la clase posada en él y se puso pálido como una hoja – Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginebra Weasley, Luna Lovegood- la voz hizo una pausa- Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabinni, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson y Astoria Greengrass, se les requiere inmediatamente.

-¿Pero yo que hice?- se quejo Theo, y Blaise lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados a media de que negaba con la cabeza indignado.

-Pregúntale a mi trasero- el extenso grupo de chicos salió del aula y caminaron hasta el despacho del director.

-Todo esto es culpa de Malfoy- le susurro Ron a su hermana, Ginny asintió.

-Idiota- dijo Harry al pasar junto a Draco.

-¿Quieres pelear Potter?

-Demuéstrame que puede hacer un hurón- el chico levanto su varita y ya todos esperaban lo que iba a pasar cuándo la voz de Snape volvió a sonar.

-¡Sin pelear!- casi grito la voz y resignados todos se entraron al despacho del director.


	2. Venganza a la Weasley

**Holaaap aquí volvi con el cap número 2, espero les guste y que continúen siguiendo la historia, tratare de continuar pronto, porfisss, dejen reviews! :D byeeeee desde ahora tratare al final de cada historia de responderles a sus reviews! Byeeee ;D ah, y aquí les dejo mi twitter, porfiss síganme si quieren :D**

/EmyJosefa

Capítulo 2: Venganza a la Weasley

* * *

-¡No!- casi gritó Draco, y miró a sus amigos que estaban quietos como estatuas y excesivamente pálidos.

-Si señor Malfoy, todos deben cumplir el castigo- respondió el director –además de que ya he avisado a los padres de todos-

-¿Qué? De seguro mis padres se habrán opuesto…

-Al contrario señor Malfoy, se mostraron de acuerdo en este castigo.

"Mendigos padres traicioneros ya verán cuándo vuelva a casa" pensó Draco, retrocedió y se quedó allí de pie con expresión resignada.

-Al menos que no sea en el Londres muggle- dijo Pansy en un susurro.

-Me temo que no puedo cambiar eso señorita Parkinson- dijo el director-pero para que las cosas no se hagan tan pesadas elegiremos al miembro más responsable de cada grupo, para que estas personas si tengan su varita a mano.

-¿Qué pasara con nuestras varitas?- pregunto Ron

-Se les serán quitadas a todos menos a… ¿profesora McGonagall, quienes me dijo que debían conservarlas?

-Hermione Granger y Theodore Nott- Hermione sonrió complacida y el chico trago grueso al ver que sus amigos lo miraban con furia.

-No, por favor, lo que sea menos nuestras varitas- dijo Harry tratando de convencer al director, mas el mismo no cedió.

-Concuerdo con Potter, seremos un desastre sin magia- apuntó Blaise.

-Pero señor Zabinni, cualquier desastre puede arreglarse.

-Tienen una hora para arreglar sus cosas, Severus confisca sus varitas.

-Entréguela señor Potter- Harry la miro por última vez y la dejo en la mano del profesor, luego Ron dejo su varita medio rota también, luego Luna y después Ginny, después se deirijio al grupo de Slytherin. Draco la entrego furioso, y la Blaise con una mueca de indignación, Pansy también entrego la suya.

-Profesor Snape no puede dejar a cargo al zopenco de Theo- dijo Astoria aferrándose a su varita

-¡Oye!- gruño el chico, e hizo girar la varita entre sus dedos con una mueca de burla a su amiga, quien le saco la lengua.

-Sigues girando esa cosa y te juró que uno de esos laxantes Muggles irá a parar a tu comida- le susurro Blaise al oído, Theo miró a su amigo –así es lo haré, ahora dame esa cosa.

-No-

-Que me la des

-A ver oblígame

Blaise trato de arrebatarle la varita y de un salto Pansy y Astoria derribaron a su amigo, a la vez que le hacían cosquillas.

-Nooo, paren - chillaba Theo mientras reía.

-¡Danos la varita!-

-No jajaja ¡paren ya!

-Muere Theo, ¡muere!- gritaba Blaise tratando de quitarle la varita.

-Parecen salvajes ¡ya compórtense!- gruño Snape, las chicas se levantaron y dejaron a Theo riéndose en el piso, Blaise miro al profesor y se levanto, la varita había rodado por el piso y Snape la sostenía en la mano, el profesor le entrego la varita a Theo que se levanto apresuradamente.

Lo chicos se fueron rápidamente por el pasillo, mirándose enojados unos a otros, al pasar todos los estudiantes los miraban, pero no se atrevieron a intervenir.

-¿Qué les paso?- les pregunto Neville a los tres amigos.

-Tenemos que irnos de Hogwarts- Neville palideció.

-¿Los expulsaron?-

-¡No!- casi grito Ron- es un castigo estúpido que nos dieron, vamos a tener que convivir con las serpientes por un tiempo- dijo poniendo un rostro dramático.

Hermione ordeno rápidamente sus cosas enfurecida consigo misma, enfurecida con sus amigos y los idiotas de Slytherin.

* * *

...

-No quiero ir- dijo Pansy.

-Pero Pansy…

-No quiero Blaise- chillo Pansy

-Te pareces a Daphne cuándo se enoja- dijo Astoria con una risita.

-¡Te escuche!- grito Daphne desde su habitación y Astoria rodo sus ojos.

-Pansy si no te levantas te cargare, y será peor para ti- amenazo Blaise

-No te atreverías- la chica se aferro aun más al poste de su cama y Blaise tiro de ella, pero Pansy no soltaba su agarre.

-Theo hazle un hechizo o no se va a despegar de la cama- dijo mientras tiraba de Pansy quien al oírlo se puso a chillar y se soltó.

-bien, vamos- dijo de mal modo, y los chicos por fin pudieron salir de su sala común, era el peor día de sus vidas.

* * *

…

-¿Polvos Flu?- pregunto Blaise mirando a la chimenea, y a la pequeña bolsa de cuero que el profesor Snape sostenía en su mano.

-Asi es señor Zabinni-

-Profesor…- interrumpió Ginny

-Weasley

-Creo que no es buena idea que Harry utilice los polvos flu…

-¿es que Potter no puede viajar solo por una simple chimenea?

-Bueno…- Ginny miro a Harry que tenía una cara que parecía que de un momento a otro se orinaría en los pantalones, miraba la chimenea recordando su primer viaje desde la casa de los Weasley.

-Vamos Potter no tengo todo el día- Harry avanzó lentamente agarrándose a Ron todo el tiempo, hasta que de pronto se agarro asustado a la túnica de Snape que lo miro sorprendido mientras trataba que el chico le soltara el brazo-suélteme Potter- Harry lo miro y asintió, tomó los polvos con la mano y miro a sus amigos, los de Slytherin reían y susurraban entre sí al verlo y sus amigos lo miraban preocupados, Hermione asintió para que lo hiciera, Harry trago grueso y soltó los polvos.

Pero el miedo le gano a la valentía, dio un brinco tal al salir corriendo de la chimenea que se golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza y tiro hacia la chimenea a Snape que al no decir el destino de viaje quedo cubierto de hollín y polvo, se acercaron a ver al profesor, que se había pegado en la cabeza y estaba aturdido y cubierto de ceniza.

-Ahora sí que la has cagado Potter- dijo Blaise.

* * *

…

-Hay que hacer algo- dijo Hermione mirando a Snape, hacía rato que estaba en la chimenea.

-Es mejor así, piensa en lo que le hará a Harry si despierta…- le respondió Ron

-Ya sé, mejor vayámonos, y lo dejamos aquí en el despacho de Dumbledore hasta que alguien vuelva- sugirió Hermione.

Los demás asintieron y tomaron a Snape y lo dejaron en el suelo, frente al escritorio de Dumbledore.

-Yo iré primero- señalo Astoria, y tomo un puñado de la bolsa de polvos que se había desparramado por el piso.

-¿A dónde dijo que era?- pregunto antes de entrar a la chimenea.

-A Lloyd's jewellrs- dijo Pansy recordando.

Todos fueron entrando en la chimenea y pronto desaparecían en un destello color verdoso.

-¿No vienes Ron? Pregunto Hermione mientras ayudaba a Harry a entrar en la chimenea, ambos miraron a Ron que a su vez miraba atentamente a Snape, solo que Harry hizo una media sonrisa y guiño un ojo al ver a Snape, Ron asintió cuando Hermione se distrajo, esa era la señal.

-Luego los alcanzo- los dos amigos se fueron, dejando a su pelirrojo amigo junto a Snape.

-jejeje ya verás Snape- dijo Ron riendo, pronto sintió como Fred y George entraban al despacho del director, todo había sido perfectamente planeado.

-¿Trajeron todo cierto?

-El vestido- dijo Fred

-Y la cámara- termino George

-Excelente- dijo el chico- dejemos que Snape pruebe los gustos de la tía Tessy en cuestiones de ropa.

* * *

…

-¿Qué es esto?- casi chilló Neville, Seamus arrebato el papel de la muralla.

-Es… ¡Snape!- en la fotografía salían tres personas con unas bolsas de papel en el rostro, y sobre una silla estaba Snape, vestido como la tía Tessy y con una enorme peluca rubia.

-jajaja esto es genial, mira allí hay mas- en todas las murallas los pequeños papeles estaban pegados con una delicada caligrafía en letras rojas que decía "Miss Hogwarts"

-Oh dios- dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando las fotos.

* * *

…

-Bueno Severus queríamos hablar contigo sobre cierto tema- dijo el profesor Dumbledore con una cómica sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Dumbledore le entrego las fotos, las cuales el profesor miró a medida que su rostro se ponía cada vez mas rojo.

-También esperamos que te duela menos la cabeza- dijo McGongall mirando el enorme chichón que tenía el profesor en la frente, el hombre asintió y salió del despacho del director.

-¡Potter, Weasley!- grito enojado – ¡me las pagaran!

Fred y George rieron desde la sala de menesteres

-¡Vamos vamos hemos conseguido la ropa interior de Snape!- dijo Fred mostrando unos enormes calzones de bombacha de la tía Tessy, que combinaba con el vestido de la foto. La enorme multitud que se encontraba en el salón de menesteres se puso a reír y gritar a medida que el calzón pasaba de mano en mano.

Definitivamente los Weasley habían tenido su venganza.

* * *

**Ahora las respuestas: n.n**

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel: Jajajaj si se, no se como se me ocurrió esa parte xD me alegro de que te gustara la historia, continuare pronto con los siguientes caps, bye :D**

**Luna White 29: Si, jajaja a mi también me dio un poco de pena Theo jajaj**

**Hekate ama: Me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap, saludos y espero que sigas leyendo la historia :D**


End file.
